weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Trolliverse
''Not to be confused with the Trolliverse Isles '' ''Not to be confused with the Trollface Star Cluster '' The Trolliverse, sometimes refered to as the Multiverse, is the entire multiverse in a dimension parallel to ours. To get to the Trolliverse, one must go 91,337 times the speed of light. The Trolliverse is also home and multiverse of meme's, such as the Nyanverse. If someone was to go at 91,337 times the speed of light into the core of the Trolliverse, they would end up on the internet, inside someone's computer. That is one way to get there. The other way is to build an interdimensional portal, go the the parallel dimension and find the Trolliverse. Within the Trolliverse The Trolliverse has many different universes and galaxies within it. Most galaxies are small areas of light, while universe are larger ones. The United 'Gees Galaxy is somewhere in the teeth. There are millions of galaxies and thousands of universes. Each area contains their own nation with a government, capitol, language and species. However, the Trolliverse itself isn't a nation multiverse, it is just a cluster. It doesn't have a capital cluster, leader or other official stuff that a nation might have. Outside the Trolliverse, there are universes and galaxies too. These ones tend to be larger than clusters inside the Trolliverse. These clusters are called Trolliverse Outskirts Clusters. (TOC) One of the TOCs, the Cluster of Shrooms is where Mushrooms live. Because of the Trolliverse's hugeness, it has lots of gravity. Making the TOCs orbit it. Any cluster that orbits the Trolliverse is a TOC. Sometimes a cluster comes too close to the Trolliverse and gets pulled in. It is now part of the Trolliverse! Eventually, all the TOCs will be pulled in and become part of the Trolliverse. Clusters inside the Trolliverse (Largest) A cluster could be a universe, galaxy, or a smaller multiple star cluster of some sorts. After the cluster name, in ()s, is the name in the native language. If there is nothing after the name, the native language is English. *United 'Gees Galaxy *Empire of Planktopoli *The Daigotu Star Cluster *Beegee Star Cluster *Trollface Star Cluster *Trolliverse Isles *Nyanverse (Nayna Veyanei) *Awesomeverse (-)(=**(:(: **#**) *Fortran Memorial Galaxies *Minecraftia *Paperverse *Portal Universe *Cat Universe (Meow Mowmyow) *Terrarya *Bikini Bottom *Toon United 'Gees Galaxy *Greegeeverse *Angry Birds Land (Squak Chrp Eg Squk) *Daneboetopia (Nya Nya Nya Haye Appul!) *Arlic Universe *Internetiverse (01001001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110010 01101110 01100101 01110100 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110010 01110011 01100101) *Lolcat Universe *Spleegeegia *The Shupiverse (although it was destroyed) *United Trees Universe *Gee Cube *Puralaxy *Cat-verse *UnUniverse *Finn Cluster *Finnlaxy Universes just outside the Trolliverse (TOCs) After the cluster name, in ()s, is the name in the native language. If there is nothing after the name, the native language is English. *United Universe of Shrooms *Spagetthi Universe (Spagghai niuvore) *Cheese Universe (oO0O0o) *Bomb Universe (O-* O--O-*) *United Shoop Universe *Chinagee（中國嘖嘖） *Japangee (日本ジー） *Tiawangee（台灣方面對此嘖嘖） *Koreegee (한국천달러) *The Philligees (ang Pilipinashi) *Indoneegee (berperilakuewah) *Russeegee (Россиялошадка) *Fijee *Singapourgee (新加坡幣嘖嘖) *Papua New Geegee (Papua Niujiji) *Mongoleegee *Vietnameegee (Việt Nam Chư g) *Thaileegee (ประเทศไทยgee) *Indeegee (भारतघोड़ा) *Gabrielliverse (Actually a Multiverse) Satellite Universes *Karroiverse(The Karroiverse itself also has Satellite Universes) Category:Universes Category:Pages with nonexistent links